Until the End
by PezntBoyElton
Summary: What if Luke Skywalker took the place of Cedric in the Triwizard Tournament? What if Harry had a secret that even he didn't know? Find out in this twisted take of romance, and friendship. And not to mention Luke/Hermione, and Draco/Leia pairings!


**Authors Note: Soo, this is the very first FanFiction that I have written, so I reallt hope it turns out as good as I think it might! Good luck myself! XD**

**Chapter One: Seeing is Not Always Believing**

"There were things that were kept from you boy!" The voice whispered, "why your parents **really** died….who I really am."

Harry looked up, but couldn't see anything other than the thick chains that cut into his sides, and the walls, enclosing him, trapping him. But despite the fact that he could see no one, he asked the question, "who are you?"

"No! Why did you ask that? Why **would** you ask that?"

Harry sighed, it was the boy chained to his back, "why would I not? I want to know who he is, besides the dark lord Voldemort. I want to know who he **really** is!"

The boy spoke again urgently, "no! Just trust me! You don't want to know!"

"Yes! I! Do!" Harry was yelling now, "who?" He repeated, "who are you?"

The voice chuckled, "why my dear boy, you of all people should know."

"Just tell me!" A shadowy form began to descend from the ceiling, as it neared the floor, Harry almost threw up with shock. Of course it wasn't possible though, but the shadow was beginning to take on a shape he had looked upon every night since his first year at Hogwarts. The shadow had now fully taken shape and there was no doubt as to what it was to Harry; but he still couldn't believe it! He wouldn't! It wasn't possible! But yet here it was, standing directly in front of him.

"No! No! It's not possible! How could this happen! You're just playing with my mind!" Harry yelled at the figure he knew all too well.

"Oh but my dear boy, I'm not, you are simply choosing to ignore what is all to plain, you don't **want** to believe it; and you are fooling yourself because of that." The figure explained.

"Wake up!" The boy behind him whispered urgently, "wake up! Wake up!"

Harry was seething, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN 'WAKE UP'?" He screamed at the top of his lungs, "I'M LIVING MY WORST NIGHTMARE, AND THE ONLY DAMN THING YOU CAN SAY…IS 'WAKE UP'?"

The figure drew nearer to Harry and began to hiss, "I am – "

Harry woke with a start, his heart was pounding, he was bathed in sweat, and he was tangled with his sheets as if they were trying to strangle him. It was dark, and his head was pounding, but he could still make out a dark figure standing at the head of his bed.

"Oh, finally, you're awake," it said, "I've been trying to get you up for about 5 minutes."

Harry paused, where did he know that voice from? He just set that aside and decided to think about it later. "What do you want? Who are you? Why are you here?" He asked trying to sound just as mean and cold as someone who had just had their ass scared off possibly could.

"Look," the boy sounded about a year older than Harry, "someone's after me, I was beamed here so they wouldn't find – " the boy faltered, - "m-me." Harry had silently gotten up out of bed, put on his glasses, and was now standing behind the boy with his arm around his neck and his other hand holding his wand up to the side of the boy's head.

"Ok, I'll try this again, and this time – I want you to tell me everything, and truthfully too." Harry had actually surprised himself at how menacing he had sounded.

The boy looked genuinely scared now, "ok, ok, ok! I am a Jedi knight, I recently was almost killed by the Sith Lord, Darth Vader. I was wounded, and as my umm, chauffeur – I suppose you could say – Han Solo flew me away on his ship, The _Millennium Falcon_, the Sith Lord gave pursuit with a team of Thai Fighters. So Han Solo said that he knew somewhere he could beam me too where they would never find me!" The boy took a deep breath, "that's why I'm here."

"And your name?" Harry asked, trying not to burst out laughing.

"Luke, Luke Skywalker," The boy replied.

Harry could stand it no longer, he exploded with laughter, "you expect me to believe that? You want me to believe that you come from another galaxy, you fly in ships, and there's some guy named Darth Vader following you, or at least trying to?"Harry immediately stopped laughing when he saw Ron shift and groan. "Next thing you know, you're going to pull some magical stick of light out of your pocket and try to kill me with light!" The next thing Harry knew, Luke had reached into his pocket, pulled out a small handle looking thing, which expanded into a beam of light about 4 or 5 feet long, tackled Harry to the ground, and was holding the weapon up to Harry's neck.

"You shouldn't have given me the idea," growled Luke, "now, you get me to blend into this place, or I **will** kill you."

Harry nodded nervously, "ok, I'll talk to Professor Dumbledore as soon as I can, but for now, just stay under my bed. Ok?" Harry got up and began to take his Nightclothes off.

Luke stood up, "wait, wait. Did you just say, umm – **professor?** What is this place? A school? If so, what kind of school is it?"

Harry, undressed except for his underclothes replied, "yes, this is a school, a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He slung on his robes, turned, folded his arms, and stared kind of creep-ish-ly at the unfamiliar face in front of him, "welcome to Hogwarts…Luke Skywalker."

About an hour-and-a-half later, Harry was sitting with Hermione and Ron in the Gryffindor common area. It had been silent for about ten minutes, every once and a while someone would walk through and go to breakfast in the Great Hall.

"Sooo," Harry inquired vaguely, "what if I told you two that almost two hours ago, I woke up and there was some random guy standing at the head of my bed. And suppose then that I almost killed him, and he told me a bunch of shit about how he's from a different galaxy and there's some dude named Darth Vader trying to kill him. And suppose then that he tried to kill me with a light stick, and right now he's hiding under my bed, oh, and what if I explained to him what magic is, who we are, and what witches and wizards do? What if I told you that?" Harry looked at Ron and Hermione, the look of disbelief on their faces was hysterical, "just theoretically, just theoretically!"

"Are you out of your god damn mind?" Hermione screamed at him, "do you have any idea what you might have done by hosting a stranger here? For all you know it could be Lord Voldemort!"

Ron stood up and opened his mouth, "umm, uhh, yeah! I completely agree with Little Miss Sexy – ," Ron's face turned red, "– I mean, uhh, Hermione. She's completely right!" Harry had a hard time nor laughing. It had come to his attention in his second year at Hogwarts that Ron was obsessed with Hermione, and it was clear that he was just saying all that to agree with her.

Hermione shook her head and sat down, "you should have just kicked his sorry ass Harry, you know the, umm, the, you know – the spell that…kills…people." She gasped, and began staring covertly at something. Ron didn't seem to notice, but Harry turned to see Luke at the bottom of the stairway. Harry really saw what he looked like for the first time. He was tall, he looked strong, he had short-ish cut, sandy-blonde hair, he was wearing a robe, but not quite like Harry's, and he was missing one of his hands.

Hermione noticed this, gasped again, and then ran over to Luke, "oh you poor thing," she chided in a voice she would use to talk to a little hurt puppy dog, "what happened? Does it hurt at all? Oh you poor little thing!" Harry looked over at Ron who had his face buried in his hands, he looked back at Hermione who was now tenderly "examining" Luke's stub-where-his-hand-used-to-be, he coughed loudly and rolled his eyes.

Ron looked up, "Harry, you still haven't told us what you plan on doing with him, I mean, we can't just hide him here until the end-of-term!" Ron stared at Harry who had suddenly taken on a thoughtful look. He then looked away and turned to Hermione who was still fawning over Luke like a screaming fan girl at a concert. "Hermione!" Ron snapped angrily, "did you just hear anything I just said or were you too busy obsessing over your newfound love!"

Hermione stared at him, hurt, "he is not my newfound love," she growled through gritted teeth, "you just want to imagine the worst, then everyone will be sorry for you!" She was almost yelling at this point, "oh poor Ron! His dream girl just found somebody that's not him! Ohhh, I feel so bad for him! Let's go comfort him!" She was very, very mocking at this point, "you _**always**_ have to be in the spotlight Ronald!" She ran upstairs, as she reached the balcony above she turned around, tears were streaming from her eyes at this point, "you self-centered **BASTARD**!" Ron stood up.

"Ron! Don't!" Harry ordered fiercely, "you've upset her enough already!"

But nonetheless, Ron yelled after her, "you always turn away from the truth! **Especially **when you don't like it!" No response, "is this what you want?"

"Ron!"

Ron continued enraged, "to do every last **fucking **thing that he wishes?"

"RON!"

"Do you **want **to be his little bitch?"

"RON THAT'S ENOUGH!" It was Harry, standing, enraged in front of Ron, "you've said too much! Sit down; take a moment to think how this would benefit you in ANY way!" Harry was ordering him now, "we need her!" He calmed down a bit now, "you need her Ron."

Ron did as he was told and sat down, he took a deep breath, "we need to figure out what to do with this…this…this _thing _that you let in!"

Harry was outraged, "**His** name is Luke!" Harry yelled at Ron, "there is a person sitting in front of you, and you have the **audacity** to talk about him as if he weren't there, and not even respect him as _**one of your own kind**_! You disgust me Ron!" And with that he stormed upstairs, Luke followed.

Harry flung open the door to the boys' dormitory, ran to his bed, and threw himself down on it. A moment later he heard the door open slowly, and footsteps approached his bed.

"Go away Ron!" He snapped hoarsely, "I don't want your apology!"

But an unexpected voice responded, "he's right you know, you do need to figure out something to do with me," Luke replied calmly.

Harry sat up and turned around, "I was considering something back down there when Ron said that the first time," his tone got lower, "but it would be extremely dangerous, so if you want to follow through, just be ready for life threatening danger."

Luke actually appeared to be intrigued at this, "ok, what's the plan? Let's get it started!"

Harry stood up and walked over to Luke, "I don't expect that you would have ever heard of the Triwizard Tournament, or have you?"

It was dinner, and everyone was there, except for Harry. There was a clinking at the front of the room, and everyone fell silent.

Professor Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts rose out of his seat, "I would like to remind all of you that there is only one day until the Goblet of Fire will select a champion from each of these three wonderful schools gathered here tonight! Good luck to the soon-to-be champions, and –"

The door to the Great Hall burst open and Harry stormed in dragging Luke by the collar of his robes, "Professor, sir, I apologize for being late, I found this…this…this _thing_, wandering the hallway. He has told me that he is from another galaxy, that he is being chased by an evil overlord, and that he needs our help! I would like your permission to help him sir!"

Dumbledore looked surprised and angered at the same time, "Harry, my boy, you know our school rules, and you know very well that this would not be within regulation of them! I'm afraid that he will have to be cast back out to fend for himself!"

_Ok Harry, _he thought to himself,_ time to act desperate!_

"But sir," Harry seemed desperate, "I've seen him before! I know him! But I'm…I'm…I'm not sure from where."

"I'm sorry Harry, but you know – "

"What if he took the place of the Hogwarts champion in the Triwizard Tournament! That would be putting an utterly useless –," he spit the last two words out as cold as he possibly could, "– life in jeopardy, instead of a possibly quite valuable life!"

The headmaster seemed shocked, "Harry, such harsh words, but I suppose that – ," he looked at Harry, "– we could help him, just to humor some certain individuals." Dumbledore then sat down, "you, boy – "

"Luke," Luke quipped.

" – yes, Luke, come sit with me, and we will have you placed in a house soon enough."

Harry walked toward the Gryffindor table, as he passed Draco Malfoy he could hear a snicker arise from his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. He spun around and was about to get Malfoy in a choke hold, when –

"Harry! No!" It was Hermione, "come sit with me Harry." Harry turned away and walked toward the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Hermione, "thank you," she said with a hint of shyness in her voice. Harry turned toward her to ask what she was talking about, and then she was right there, kissing him. Harry could feel her lips on his, pressing, warm, comforting; and then it was gone, the feeling, the comfort, and the world around him returned. People were pointing and snickering; Hermione looked at him shyly and laughed nervously. Soon enough Harry was laughing with her, but as quickly as it had happened, it ended. On the other side of the table, and down to Harry's right a bit, was Ron. He was staring sadly at his plate, which had a half-eaten helping of food on it. Harry stopped laughing and watched as Ron stood up, and walked sullenly out of the Great Hall.

"Harry?" It was Hermione again, "are you alright? Harry?"

Harry snapped to attention, "oh, uhh, yeah, I'm fine."

Hermione could tell that something was wrong she looked straight in Harry's eyes and commanded sternly, "Harry, I want you to tell me what's wrong, there's something wrong with you Harry!" Harry wasn't listening, Hermione took his hand in hers and asked again, "Harry, what's wrong? Tell me!" Despite the concern in Hermione's voice, Harry ignored her, got up, and walked out the hall in search of Ron.

Harry walked into the Gryffindor common area, as he entered, he noticed a retreating shadowy figure going upstairs. Its footsteps were heavy, and the form was tall. _Ron!_ He thought to himself, and walked up to the boys' dormitory.

He opened the door, and saw Ron sitting hunched over by the window overlooking the grounds, "hello Harry," the greeting was sour and he could tell that Ron was trying to stay calm, "I don't want your – **apologies!**" Ron stood up and lost it, "**why in seven hells would you do that to me? Why? You know that I love her! You know that, and then you go and fucking make-out with her in front of me! Damn it Harry, I'm done being reasonable with you, if I ever see that again! I will, and don't doubt me, I WILL beat the living SHIT out of you, to a point of NO RECOVERY! I will cripple you, and, and...and**…and…..and, I've lost my mind haven't I Harry?" Ron stopped screaming his ass off and then sat down again, put his head in his hands and began sobbing. "Just leave me alone Harry, please!" Harry nodded and then left the room to wait for Hermione in the commons.

When Hermione got back she looked around and observed, 'where's Ron?" _Well, I suppose that he is probably upset about me and Harry kissing downstairs. _And then alook of realization came upon her face, "oh." Was all she said. Harry nodded, and Hermione walked over to Harry and sat down next to him, "thank you…again, for fighting to let…you know, umm, _him_ stay," Her face turned slightly red.

This last statement didn't surprise Harry, it was clear from the moment that she had first seen Luke that he was her new definition of "dream boy". "Oh, yeah, that. It was no problem, but speaking of him where is he?"

Hermione stopped smiling, "oh, yeah, that, he was to be sorted by the hat, but I left before he was placed, I suppose we'll find out tomorrow, he's probably in the infirmasry right now, getting his hand checked out," she got up, "well, good night Harry, see you tomorrow!" Hermione walked upstairs, Harry heard the door to the girls dormitory open and then close again. Harry though, continued to sit there, by the still glowing fire. Soon enough, he nodded off.

Harry was in the room again, but this time, he wasn't chained together with the other boy, this time he was standing across the room from him. "Luke?" Harry exclaimed, "what are you doing here? You shouldn't be here?"

Luke grinned and stepped out of the shadows, his robes were torn enough to not even be considered robes anymor, and spattered with blood. He looked terrible, his hand was still missing, his nose was crooked, he had a black eye, he was bruised in too many places to count, he was cut on almost every part of his body, extrewmities were hanging limp and broken at many points, and there was dried blood caked all over him. "Congratulations Harry, you finally figured out who was chained to your back all those times," he said, blood oozing out of his mouth with every word.

"Luke!" Harry began walking towards him, "what happened?"

"Harry, no! It's a trap!" Luke warned, but before Harry could react, there was a loud hissing sound, and the Dark Lord rose out of the darkness, he held up a pale bony hand, and Harry began to feel bones in his body snap. Then with a loud crack, Harry's spine snapped. He screamed as blood squirted out of places where bones had protruded from his body, Luke began to cough, spraying red saliva everywhere. Then his vision went red, and the last thing he heard, was a manaiacle laugh.

"Harry! Wake up, we're going to miss Luke's placement! Let's go!" It was Hermione, shaking him awake. Harry jumped up, and ran with Hermione downstairs to the Great Hall. They threw open the large doors just in time to hear the sorting hat yell out, "Slytherin!"

**Authors Note: Well, there it is, the first chapter in this "epic novel". I would really love some feedback on this, so please review! It probably won't be long until the next chapter, soo, until then!**


End file.
